User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Virtuous Champion Krantz
Virtuous Champion Krantz Skill 'Five Lights' Destiny (100% boost to Atk and 30% boost to HP when 5 or more elements are present & boost to BC and HC drop rate) 'Burst 'Innocent Light’s Judgment (12 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns, reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn & removes all status ailments; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 12 BC) 'Brave Burst Charis Claymore (16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly recovers HP, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 16 BC) Brave Burst Earth Divide (20 combo massive Light attack on all foes & boosts all allies' Atk relative to their Def and reduces damage taken by 75% for 2 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Blooming Talent (Chance of reflecting damage taken & reduces BB gauge required for BB) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Need a Light mitigator but don’t have Narza? Fret not! Cuz Krantz is here! People have been speculating that the “kid” that Libera is referring to is Krantz, but some say it’s Mifa. Thoughts anyone? Maybe the fanfic writers can answer this? Without further ado, let’s talk about Krantz! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Krantz is quite an interesting rainbow lead. He boosts HP by 30% and Atk by 100%. which are very good boosts. However, they can only be active if five or more elements are in the team, which can limit your choices in your squad setup. Though, you can come up with very interesting essential squads by using other units within the batch to combo with Krantz. Krantz also boosts BC and HC drop rates by 12%. Not a shabby buff. This grants a total of a 47% BC drop rate (35% base + 12% from LS) and a 22% HC drop rate (10% base + 12% from LS), which are 34.2% and 120% higher than normal, respectively. Granted that these aren’t the best drop rate buffs in the game, this is still a manageable drop rate buff to use. Xie’Jing currently holds the title of having the best BC and HC drop rate boosts in the game on Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Krantz’s BB utilizes a 280% damage modifier, which is the typical damage modifier that most 7* units use. The damage output is pretty good with Krantz’s high Atk. Krantz’s mitigation is one of the most essential buffs in the game. Every challenge in the game recommends mitigation and it cannot be stressed enough on how much you need it. Very good buff to use. On top of that, Krantz also provides Light and Dark elements to attacks, which is very awesome. This means units will have more type coverage and will not deal weak damage given two elements. Seeing how most trials feature Light and Dark bosses, Krantz is an awesome candidate to offer elemental damage. Krantz also heals status ailments, much like Elimo’s BB. This is also one of the most essential roles in the game because status ailments are everywhere in the game. Overall, it’s like having two of the most crucial essential squad roles built into one unit: Krantz! Amazing on Krantz’s end, especially with the fact that Krantz’s BB not only attacks, but also to all enemies, making him the second damage mitigator to have a BB that attacks all enemies. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Krantz’s SBB utilizes a 480% damage modifier, which is slightly lower than the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. The damage output will be relatively moderate given the below-average damage modifier. Nonetheless, it’s still a very good SBB. Krantz mitigates just like his BB, allowing him to tank for the entire squad. Like his BB, Krantz also adds Light and Dark elements to attacks. Very good for increased type coverage and the prevention of dealing weak damage. Additionally, Krantz has a really nice heal, healing at least 4000 HP on average. This is one of the best heals in the game out of all of the offensive healers out there. Very nice to have. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Krantz’s UBB utilizes the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage output will be relatively high given Krantz’s above-average Atk. Krantz boosts Atk relative to Def, which is very good, especially if comboed with a Def buff. Def buffs are taken into consideration when buffing Atk with the conversion factor. This works out even better with Def buffs that stack on top of normal Def buffs, like Aurelia’s Def conversion buff, etc. Krantz also mitigates 75% of the damage taken for 2 turns. This is one of the most useful buffs in the game, especially with a mitigation buff this high. When comboed with a 50% BB/SBB mitigation buff, the squad can reach up to 87.5% mitigation, which is very crucial in harder challenges that come along. Though, this isn’t the longest mitigation buff in the game as there is Elimo who mitigates 75% of the damage taken for 3 turns. Extra Skill Score: 10/10 Krantz has 20% chance of reflecting 20% of the damage taken. Now, this isn’t all too reliable considering the fact that this relies heavily on RNG to deal damage. Besides, the damage isn’t even all that high either. Nonetheless, it’s a nice bonus to have, especially when producing BC. Though, this will be rather hard to manage since Krantz is the only one using this effect. There’s a very good reason as to why this is rated so high. It’s because of the 20% reduction in BC cost. This easily makes Krantz one of the most efficient mitigators in the game. When comboed with other BC cost reduction effects, like Bestie’s Leader Skill, Miku’s Leader Skill, Four Bonds, Elder Hat, etc., Krantz will only require a few BC to fill even his SBB gauge. Now, if we really want to get crazy, if one were to use double Bestie leads (total 50% cost reduction), Elder Hat (25% cost reduction), and Krantz with his Extra Skill unlocked (20% reduction), Krantz’s BC cost will reduce by 95%, costing only 1.4 BC and 1 BC for BB and SBB, respectively. That’s more the reason why Krantz’s Extra Skill is so useful due to the mass efficiency that comes with it. Arena Score: 10/10 Krantz has a 36 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a very high normal attack Drop Check to use in Arena. With his Extra Skill, Krantz will have no problem in obtaining his BB gauge. Krantz also shows to be a very good lead. If a rainbow team is properly constructed, Krantz will boost Atk by a whopping 100% and HP by 30%. These are very nice offensive and defensive boosts to use, especially when enduring the first turn of Arena. It’s not the best Atk boost, but it’s still very good to use nonetheless. Hadaron currently holds the title of having the best Atk boosts on his Leader Skill. Stats Score: 9/10 Relatively balanced stats in the Atk and Def department. This makes Krantz a rather versatile unit to use, especially with the high HP he has too. Rec is also quite high too to help him recover more HP, especially with his SBB. In terms of typing, my type preference for Krantz is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 We saw how useful and amazing Elimo was. Heck, Elimo is still very useful today. Krantz replicates Elimo’s roles very well given his healing and mitigating abilities. Additionally, Krantz attacks with his BB and SBB. It’s also considering the fact that Krantz is very versatile. He has relatively balanced stats and his role as an anti-debuffing mitigator has shone light throughout the various challenges available in the game. Even better, Krantz is one of the most efficient mitigators in the game, especially in the attacking department. This is thanks to his Extra Skill, which allows him to obtain his BB gauge much easier. This can be better achieved by stacking more BC cost reduction effects, like Bestie’s Leader Skill, Miku’s Leader Skill, Elder Hat, Summoner Key, etc. Sphere Recommendations *Drevas & Summoner Key *Four Bonds & Summoner Key *Occult Treasure & Four Bonds *Occult Treasure & Elder Hat *Occult Treasure & Summoner Key *Occult Treasure & Sacred Crystal *Phantom Gizmo & Demon Core Conclusion Total Score: 9.4/10 Krantz reminds me of Vargas for some reason… maybe it’s the hair? Does Krantz remind you of Vargas? Yes! No... Comment below on what you think of Krantz! How does he compare with other mitigators? How do you use him in your squads? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Leviathan Sage Elimo *Twilight God Grahdens *Archangel Aurelia *Deathless Hadaron Category:Blog posts